Aphrodisiac
by Angel Leon Rose
Summary: The Doctor and his three companions go on an adventure but end up in a sticky situation Rated M


Aphrodisiac

The Tardis whirled as it passed through Time and Space, inside the Tardis was the 11th Doctor and his three companions Amy, Rory and Angel, "So where do you three want to go?" the Doctor asked as he flipped some switches on the control panel "no idea my raggedy Doctor anywhere you want to go" Amy said looking over at her Doctor, the girl who waited for the Doctor to fall from the stars and whisk her away on a journey of a life time.

The Doctor looked at Rory who nodded, his gaze landed on his female companion of 300 years Angel, he still could not believe after all this time he had found a female Time-Lord his past reincarnations never thought of her as a way to remake the Time-Lord race but instead of as a daughter, but this Doctor the new Doctor thought much more of Angel than a companion or a daughter she was his life line his whole existence and nothing would change that.

He watched as Angel played with a puzzle she had found earlier in one of the many rooms in the Tardis "Angel what about you?" he watched as a mop of blond hair turned to face him "I don't mind Doctor, to the end of the world and back if you wish" Angel said chuckling at the reaction she got from the Doctor her blue eyes sparkled. A light the Doctor wished never stopped glowing, he feared the day she would leave him either through death or she upped and left him to his lonely self, she held his sanity together when their were none there, the Doctor smiled and hit a switch on the control panel making the Tardis whirl and make her famous noise as she transported them to far off planets and times.

Once the Tardis had landed Angel jumped out of her seat, the puzzle lay forgotten on the mini sofa next to the control panel, the Doctor watched his young Angel wander around to the main scanner screen knowing she was checking to see where we had landed a small frown graced her face "so where are we?" Rory asked holding Amy's hand, Angel looked at them and said "you two can't come out with us, the air is toxic to human me and the Doctor should be fine though so off to your room have some alone time" Amy and Rory looked at each other then ran for the stairs causing both Time-Lords to smile "computer lock all doors down apart from the front door" the Tardis reacted to the commands "so my little Angel shall we" the Doctor held out his hand to Angel who took a hold of it the two walked out on to the planet.

Once the pair where outside Angel shut the door of the Tardis and went to look around, Angel looked at the flowers and plants "their lovely don't you think Doctor?" when Angel didn't get a reply she turned to see the Doctor leaning against the door of the Tardis "Doctor what's wrong?" Angel ran over to him and pulled him inside the ship and dragged him up to the control panel "computer seal and lock the door now" the Tardis whirled as the doors locked, Angel put the Doctor in his chair and lifted his face, his eyes where a bit wide "Doctor what's wrong?, please tell me" Angel begged as the Doctor's body shook he placed his hands on Angel's shoulder gripping them as tight as he could his breathing was short and rapid.

Angel grabbed his sonic screwdriver and scanned the Doctors body "it's an Aphrodisiac, what did you touch?" the Doctor looked at Angel his eyes stared to glaze over Angel could see Lust, Hunger, Love and Despair in his black eyes "The flowers, mmm...Angel, Get out the room now my body I can't control it...ah...Angel Please I don't want to hurt you" Angel nodded and took his sonic screwdriver and ran for the door, but just as she was about to open it she was forced to turn around, the Doctor had pinned her to the door his breath was even shorter "Doctor?" Angel asked.

The Doctor chuckled "you really think your gonna leave this room MY ANGEL" Angel looked for a exist but couldn't see any, the Doctor moved his hands down from the side of her head along her shoulders, breasts, stomach to her inner thigh causing Angel to shiver "Doctor please don't do this" the Doctor looked at Angel his eyes were blank a devoid. Nothing like the Doctor she knew, Angel was about to scream when the Doctor sealed her lips with his. Warm, silky lips brushed over Angel's the Doctor slipped his tongue over Angel's bottom lip enticing her to play. But Angel refused to open her mouth so the Doctor ground against her thigh causing Angel to gasp, the Doctor used this to gain entrance to Angel's mouth, the Doctor kissed and licked at Angel's lips making her go weak in the knees.

"Angel, I...I Need you now" the Doctor whispered into Angel's ear causing her to shiver as his cool breath meet her heated skin, Angel put her hands on the Doctors shirt she could feel the heat seeping into her palms (stop it Angel this is the Doctor, he's not like this, it's the aphrodisiac that is causing this) Angel's mind whirled as she tried to push the Doctor away from her "stop please Doctor" the Doctor took a hold of her wrists "I'm sorry Angel".

The Doctor flipped Angel around again so she was pressed against the door his breath ghosted over her neck, one hand holding her wrists together over her head the other on the back of her top lifting it up the Doctor leaned down and kissed up her spine making Angel shiver "Doctor" Angel whimpered as her top was completely taken off of her, The Doctor spun her around again, he started trailing kisses up from her stomach to her amazing breasts all the while Angel was gasping and moaning "your so beautiful Angel" Angel moaned as the Doctor sucked on her neck leaving small bruises on her neck.

The temperature in the control room increased as the Doctor continued to tease and ravish his partner "Doctor please stop teasing me" Angel begged as she felt the outline of the Doctors manhood against her thigh (what am I saying, I should stop him not encourage him but I want this more than anything his past self's never did anything like this) Angel pushed her hips forward against the Doctor making him groan against her neck "Angel just be patience" Angel got a bit annoyed and turned the tables by kissing the Doctor's lips "patience Doctor, I've been waiting for a long time for this, if this is the only chance I have of doing this with you then I'm damn well not waiting any longer" the Doctor smiled "of course I'll let go of you if you agree not to run from me" Angel nodded as the Doctor let go of her wrists, Angel rubbed her wrist a bit.

The Doctor watched his companion for any signs of doubt or that she would run when she didn't he tried to relax but the Aphrodisiac wouldn't let him it just seemed to increase everything his twin hearts, his breathing, the whole of the Doctors body screamed for some sort of release and Angel was there willing to be that release (I love her but I don't want this, not this way I don't want a Aphrodisiac clouding my love for her) Angel looked at the Doctor and saw the conflicting emotions seizing the opportunity of a life time Angel rubbed the Doctor's manhood catching him of guard and showing him how much she wanted this.

The Doctor returned by kiss Angel, he molded her body to his like two puzzle pieces fitting together, Angel ran her fingers through the Doctors messy hair loving the feel and texture Angel kept running her fingers through his hair as they deepened their kiss each pouring all of their love into that one kiss Angel sighed softly as the Doctor pulled back,

Angel kissed from the Doctors collar bone up his neck to his ear, back down and along his jaw line till she got to his lips "Doctor I need you".


End file.
